pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
West Side Story (Thomas O'Malley's animal style)
Thomas O'Malley's movie-spoof of Robert Wise's 1961 film West Side Story Cast * Maria - Maisie (The Brave Little Toaster To The Rescue) * Tony - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Riff - Riff Raff (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Anita - Callie Briggs (SWAT Kats:Radical Squadron) * Bernardo - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats:Radical Squadron) * Lieutenant Schranck - Balto * Doc - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Officer Krupke - Baron Von Rottweiler (Dog City: The Series) * Ice - Lt.Cmdr. Jonathan Steele (SWAT Kats:Radical Squadron) * A-Rab - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) * Baby John - Tiger (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Chino - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book 1967) * Graziella - Cleo (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Velma - Roxy (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Anybodys - Beryl Serling (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) Quotes * Balto/Lieutenant Schrank: All right, wise guys. Now you listen to me. All of ya! You hoodlums don't own these streets. And I've had all the roughhouse I'm gonna put up with around here! You wanna kill each other, kill each other! But you ain't gonna do it on my beat. Are there any questions? * Ulysses Feral/Bernardo: Yes sir. Would you mind translating that into Spanish? * Balto/Lieutenant Schrank: Get your... friends outta here Ulysses. And stay out! charm Please. * Ulysses Feral/Bernardo: Okay, Sharks. *Vaminos.* with his gang * Balto/Lieutenant Schrank:Boy oh boy! As if this neighborhood wasn't crummy enough! to the Jets * Balto/Lieutenant Schrank::Now look, fellas. Let's be reasonable. If I don't get a little law and order around here, I get busted down to a traffic corner. And your friend don't like traffic corners. So that means you're gonna start making nice with the PRs from now on. Tod/A-Rab by the shoulder * Balto/Lieutenant Schrank:: I said nice, get it? Because if you don't, and I catch any of you doing any more brawlin' in my territory, I'm gonna personally beat the living crud out of each and every one of you and see that you go to the can and rot there. Say good-bye to the nice boys,Baron. * Baron Von Rottweiler/Officer Krupke: Good-bye, boys. (Programmes) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Gallery Riff Raff.jpg|Riff Raff as Riff Cleo.jpg|Cleo as Graziella Ulyssesferal ske.jpg|Ulysses Feral as Bernado Callie Briggs.jpg|Callie Briggs as Anita Thomas O'Malley 1.jpg|Thomas O'Malley as Doc Balto.jpg|Balto as Lt.Schrank Category:West Side Story movie spoof Category:United Artists Category:MGM Category:Thomas O'Malley Production Category:Thomas O'Malley Category:CatillacCats Rockz Category:1961 movie